Violent Kiss
by RedWonderland
Summary: Townsville is nearly crime free.So when a series of strange robberies catch the Girls' attention,they can't help but be baffled by the supposed thief's description.Blossom ponders the possibility of the Boys' resurrection,but becomes distracted by a boy.
1. Chapter 1

[A.N. I don't own anything. All the characters are obviously older. The Girls and Boys look like normal human beings in this fic, but, of course, they're not. And that's the reason why we all love them, right? Anyway, on with the story.]

Brick-

It was eleven years ago. She killed me with one kiss. A simple peck on the cheek and, along with my brothers, I exploded. The only thing I remember after that is sitting in darkness. We were dead.

Now, we are seventeen, alive, and hungry for revenge.

I awoke to a horrible smell: Butch's feet were right in my face. We all have our own separate beds, but in the middle of the night he would go take a piss and upon his return he'd always ends up upside down right next to me.

"Argh! Get out, you fag!" I yelled as I pushed him out. He woke up as he hit the ground.

"God, Brick, you're such an asshole!" He screamed back as he rubbed his head. We continued to yell at each other until a very tired looking Boomer appeared.

Let's just say that you don't want to mess with Boomer in the morning.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU ASSHOLES! SHUT UP!"

We immediately stopped fighting. There was a long awkward silence. It's times like this I question my position as leader. I got out of bed and threw on my usual red shirt.

"Let's go steal some grub, losers."

We went to another convenience store.

It was the usual routine. Boomer in all his "innocence" distracted the female cashier. He flirted a little and asked where a random item could be found. She guided him to an isle and continued to talk to him as they walked back to the counter. In the meantime, I tampered with the security system while Butch snagged anything we needed and made a smooth exist. When we were finished, I gave Boomer the signal. He wrapped things up with a charming smile and a "see you around." We caught up with Butch and headed back to the small abandoned warehouse we've been calling home.

"Hey, do you have a plan yet, bro?" Butch asked as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth. It's truly amazing how much junk food he can eat without getting fat.

"I'm working on it."

We've been keeping a low profile since we were reborn. I want to come up with the perfect plan to exact our revenge against the Girls. Butch obviously disagrees. He would love nothing more than to barge into Pokey Oaks High School and fight them then and there. Boomer, on the other hand…I can see hesitance in his eyes whenever I talk of revenge.

"What do you have so far?" Boomer asked. I grinned and motioned for them to come closer. I decided to let them in on the plan so far.

[A.N. So, I started this fiction two years ago. 2009, actually. Shortly after I published the first two chapters, my laptop crashed! I lost other chapters I had worked on. Which sucks, right? So, I gave up on this story. But now, I'm back. I revised the first two chapters (only a tad bit) and am currently rewriting the third. I really want to finish this fic! I feel like it has potential. So, more to come!

P.S. I apologize for the short chapter.]


	2. Chapter 2

[A.N. Straight to business!]

Blossom-

The city of Townsville… Is exactly the same everyday.

Nothing much had changed from when we were five. Monsters and villain still run amuck, although, not as much anymore, and we beat them down right away. Life has been quite easy for us. My sisters and I have done a lot of growing, both physically and emotionally.

The mayor no longer uses that one childish hotline to contact us. We've upgraded to cell phones. We can also receive regular calls and texts. I must say that they're pretty cool.

Bubbles is still a sweetheart. She still rocks the two pigtails, though much longer. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad and dance committee.

Buttercup is still a jerk, but she's a good kid. She loves sports and playing her drums. It's the only way she can let out her frustration without getting _too_ violent. She keeps her hair chin-length and shaggy.

And me? I don't know any other word to describe myself other than _genius_! I love reading probably more than I should AND I am student council president.

It was a typical Saturday morning at the Utonium house. I raced my two sisters to the bathroom, but this time I won. Psh, I need more time on my hair anyway. It took a lot of work to maintain it since it had grown all the way down to my mid-thigh. I completed my usual morning routine by tying the signature red bow in my hair.

We sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast in silence, which was soon interrupted by Buttercup's whining.

"Man! Why haven't any worthy villains been comin' around lately? I mean, the only hotline calls we've been getting are about a bunch of stupid robberies! BORING!"

"Well, as Blossom has been saying, it's pretty obvious that those robberies are all related, but we still haven't even been able to find the thief," Bubbles stated, twirling one of her long blonde pig tails.

Just then my hotline cell phone vibrated, notifying me of a new text. "Speak of the devil. There was another convenience store robbery this morning. We're going there to interview the cashier. She claims that she noticed something rather odd."

We quickly finished our breakfast and flew off to the store.

The cashier looked like an average young woman. She wore a concerned look.

"This is my fault! If I wasn't so distracted by that cute boy…" For a moment, she looked dazed. "Ahhhh! I'm going to lose my job for sure!"

"Not if we can help it ma'am," I reassured her. "Can you tell us exactly what happened?" She nodded and began.

"I opened up the store and the morning rush came in shortly after. At about 8:30 this adorable blonde boy came up to my register. He must have been around your guys' age, too young for me, unfortunately… Anyway, he wanted to know if we carried a certain brand of gum. I wasn't sure, since I'm new. So we both went to the gum isle to go check. It turns out that we do carry the gum, but it was sold out today. He said he'd check another store and he left," She pouted and continued, "When I got back to the register, I notice quite a lot of money was missing so I check the security cameras. The footage stopped right after the blonde boy came in and began again just before he left. It was strange…"

"A blonde boy? I thought blondes were supposed to be dumb," Buttercup joked and glanced over at Bubbles, who was pouting. I ignored them.

"Ma'am, can you describe this boy with a little more detail?"

She got giggly. "He was so cute. He had slightly wavy golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Oh, and he could melt hearts with a single smile. His favorite color must've been blue because he sure wore a lot of it. His pants were black with light blue accents and his shirt was about the same deep color as his eyes. And lastly, he wore light blue Chuck Taylors." She looked over at Bubbles. "Hey, do you happen to have a twin brother? 'Cause, in a way, you remind me of him."

This statement got me thinking_: Boomer? Or maybe just a coincidence? I mean, there are plenty of blonde boys in this city._

"Were they any other boys with him?" I asked her.

"I don't think so… He was the only customer at the time that caught my attention."

"Hmmm… this is either a coincidence or the work of more than one person. Thank you, ma'am." We walked out of the store.

"Wait, what are you getting at, Bloss? You don' think it's _them,_ do you? They _exploded_. That's not something someone can live through. Even if they are super-human…" Bubbles was trying to reassure herself. She was scared to death of these boys. She still had nightmares of the beating she took from the green one.

"Hell yeah! We finally get some worthy villains!" Buttercup was excited about the possibility. Of course that would change if she saw she was loosing. These boys were really tough eleven years ago; I could only image what they would be like now.

"No, it can't be. They're _dead_. The dead don't just get up and walk around, plot revenge on their killers. In movies, maybe, but this is real life, you guys."

We flew home and resumed our somewhat-normal lives. Bubbles went to the mall with some of her cheerleader friends and Buttercup left for the gym. I decided to go for a run around the city.

I tried to forget all the thoughts I had about the robberies. My mind wandered and I soon found myself thinking about bunnies. People always told me that my bow looked like rabbit ears. I liked the thought. I love bunnies. [A.N. Random much...?]

I was flung back to reality as I collided with another body. We both fell.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked at the person I ran into. It was a boy, a very handsome one at that. He was tall and thin. His long hair was a dull auburn brown and looked well groomed. _He must spend a lot of time on it._ It was tied into a loose pig-tail that hung down to the middle of his back. He had dark brown eyes that looked straight at me, seeming vaguely familiar. He was the first to stand and helped me up.

"It's all right." He smiled. "So what's the rush? Are you running from someone?"

Wow, he had a great smile. I felt my cheeks get warm so I looked away. "The only thing I'm running from is my thoughts."

"Ha ha. Why are running at all? Can't you fly?"

"Yeah, but it's nice to exercise from time to time, you know?"

"I guess so. That's pretty cool; the whole super-power thing and all. I've seen you and your sisters all over the news ever since I got here. I guess you could say I'm a fan." He grinned and we started to walk.

"So you're new?"

"That's right." He extended a hand. "The name's Andy. I'll be a junior at Pokey Oaks High starting Monday."

"Awesome!" I shook his hand. "I'm a junior, too! You can stick with me until you get situated."

"I'd like that very much," he said with a kind grin. I blushed. We continued to walk and talk until the sun set.

"I think we should take you home now. Just because you have powers doesn't mean the streets are _completely_ safe for an attractive young girl to be alone in the streets at night." He took my hand and changed direction toward my house.

"A-attractive?" He laughed and nodded. I looked at the ground and blushed. Before we knew it, we were on the steps of my house.

"Haha, I'll see you Monday, babe." He kissed the top of my head and walked away. My heart was pounding.

"Good-night, Andy."

[A.N. Oh Andy, why you so cheesy? Interesting guy, am I right? Well, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Three is on its waaaaaaay~]


End file.
